Field of the Invention and Prior Art
The present invention relates to a method for performing cardio-valve replacement surgery.
Effective cardio-valve replacement surgery requires that the replacement valve be handled very carefully. To this end special valve holders have been developed so that the replacement valve can be properly held in the proper place during suturing of the replacement valve into the heart. Heretofore, however, there has been no effective means for holding the replacement valve holder during the suturing and as a result there sometimes occurs an inadvertent malalignment which results in a less-than desired positioning or suturing.